All mine
by Crazyforkasey
Summary: When in the cold forest of the Ardennes, it helps to have a kiss to think back on. A Easy soldier two shot story
1. Chapter 1

Cold all I can feel is cold. Sitting alone in my foxhole, my small one-woman foxhole, all I can feel is cold.

I left my only blanket in Babes foxhole, listening to him cough and rant about how the Germans was going to strip Julian hit me right in the center of my heart.

I study the white fog that leaves my mouth each time I exhale. I smile and my thought wander back to last Christmas and a snow covered Aldbourne, to the kiss, the kiss that shifted my world. I can still feel it on my lips, the kiss that is. When I close my eyes I can feel his warm breath tickling my skin, the sent emanating from his skin, I can feel his strong fingers boring in to my hips as he holds me. When he is near me the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

He hasn't touched me since, and the past year has been hell. I miss him, miss him holding me, I miss his rare smiles and how he made me feel special, when all I wanted was to quit, when Sobel tortured me.

I can still hear him whisper "Mine …all Mine" underneath the mistletoe. I shiver I don't know if its from the cold or from the memory of him and his touch. Mine all mine.

Someone comes walking thru the still forest for once the trees isn't exploding. I hold my breath hoping it isn't Dike, coming to check if I am alone in my ice covered cell. I exhale when I see a shadow I recognize the shadow, as I recognize all my friends shadows. One of the benefits of all our night maneuvers is that I can recognize my Toccoa friend's shadows in the dark. This shadow belongs to Lipton, a man I admire and respects. He is the glue of the company, our mother hen he takes care of us, takes care of me…

"I believe this is yours," he says and holds out a blanket I recognizes as his, the small spatter of blood in the left hand corner gives it away. He wraps in his blanket, hugs me and then he is gone. Not giving me a chance to thank him.

I close my eyes willing sleep to come, thinking that if I want it bad enough, my subconscion will grant me my wish and let me dream of him, the kiss and maybe slumber will be peaceful. When I wake, I feel warmer than I have since walking into the freezing hell of the Ardennes forest. A pair of strong arms are holding me, I am leaning against a hard, but warm body and I know it's him, because the butterflies in my stomach are dancing. I close my eyes and when I wake I am alone again freezing it's day light and I am alone all alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I Forgot to write this in the prologue, I own nothing but Anne, BOB belongs to HBO.

 **Anne POV**

"Come on Princess, Anne you need to get up" Nixon's voice sounded from the top of my foxhole. I groaned, what I really wanted was to call him every name in the book.

It was the day of the attack on Foy, and I knew it was going to be bad. Around me my fellow soldiers my closes friends, prepared for the attack. Winters was coaching dike like a freshman quarterback before his first game. Dike might look he was there, but as Lipton told Winters last night, Dike was an empty uniform and I like Lip feared he would get a lot of good men killed.

Further down the line, I noticed him watching me, he looked like he wanted to say something, as if he wanted to stop me from following Dike, Lip and the rest of the company into the open field. To be honest I wanted him to stop me to stop this attack. I sighed and turned towards the open field again.

The order to attack came and we moved out, my platoon followed Dike, before I stepped out into the open field I turned and looked at him; he took one-step towards me, but stopped knowing nothing he did would stop me.

 **Speirs POV.**

I wanted to stop her, I wanted to yell her not to run out into that field, because if she died all the nights I held her in her foxhole, would be for nothing, it would kill me.

I watched her prepare for the attack, I noticed she how she bit her lower lip as she listened to Dikes orders. Then the order to move out came and I took a step towards her but stopped, she like I had a job to do. Just before Anne stepped into the field, she turned and smiled to me. I watched Dike fall apart and then I heard Winters order "Speirs, get yourself on over here, get down there and relief Dike and take that attack down on in"

 **Anne POV**

We were hunkered down behind a haystack; the Germans had us pinned down. Then my heart stopped Ron came running towards us, a granate exploded and peppered his helmet. When he reached us our eyes locked and I smiled, I could not help myself. He rewarded me with a small smile, and then "First sergeant Lipton, What do we got?" Speirs shouted

"Sir, most of the company are spread out here" Lipton pointed towards the town "First platoon tried an in and around, they pinned down by a sniper, I believe he is in the bombed out building here" Lipton pointed to a building with a caved in roof.

"Ok I want mortars and granate launchers on that building until it's gone, when it's gone I want 1st to go straight in. Forget going around, everybody follow me" Speirs got up and sprinted towards town

I would follow him anywhere, but first down to Foy. When we reached the town Lip, Speirs, Luz and I took cover

"What do you see Lipton" I asked the first sergeant

"Infantry, a lot of infantry" Lip answered

"I Company is supposed to be on the other side of town, can you see them?" Speirs asked Lip

No, Sir, I am afraid they are gonna slip away, if we don't connect with them" Lip said

"Right, wait here" Speirs ran, towards a small wall and jump over it, he connected with I company and came right back.

I was happy that Easy finally had a real leader, a man we could and would follow into combat; Speirs was one of the finest combat leaders in the regiment. However, this meant that whatever had happened between us in Aldbourne was never going to be anything more.

 **Speirs POV**

We took Noville and the Rachamps. In Rachamps, the company spend the night in the convent.

After finishing some paper work I sought out Anne, she was in the church the choir had just left and she was leaning against the pew, her eyes closed, she looked relaxed for once. I walked into the row and kicked her feet she opened her eyes "Oh hey" she smiled. I sat down next to her and leaned my head against the wall. Sighing I closed my eyes enjoying the peace.

I studied Anne for a moment and then took her hand. She had red-rimmed eyes like the rest of us, but she was beautiful, when I kissed her in Aldbourne my world shifted and I knew I had to put distance between us to keep myself from going insane with worry. It had worked for about five minutes. She looked at me waiting for me to say something I was afraid she was giving up on me…on us.

"Anne"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks flushed, but still beautiful.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap; I leaned down and captured the lips I had been dreaming about for the last year. When I heard her moan, I lost all control

 **Anne POV**

When he took my hand, my breath hitched and I couldn't speak, I wanted to ask him, why after all this time, why now when a relationship between us would be difficult for us, why now. I just couldn't so I waited for him to say something. Therefore, I closed my eyes and waited for him again.

"Anne"

I looked at him and before I knew it, I was in his lap and he was kissing me like a man on a mission. I had been dreaming of this moment for the past year. I heard myself moan. All thought left my head and my hands ran thru his hair. It felt like he was trying to devour me. I couldn't get close enough to him. His lips trailed down my neck and I could feel the blood rush to my skin at every spot he touched. , Speirs picked me up, and put me down next to him.

 **Speirs POV**

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to stop myself"

Anne looked at me, she was disappointed, but she knew I was right, taking this any further would be highly in appropriate.

"Anne, I…I missed you" I leaned forward and put my head in my hand and ran my hands and sliding them over my head "Every single day we were apart I missed you"

I waited for her response, I dint dare look at her; I knew she had every right to be pissed at me, to get up and walk out of the church and out of my life.

"But…the why, why did you pretend as if the kiss didn't mean anything?"

"Because I was afraid of my feelings afraid of what would happen if you got hurt…if you died"

Anne removed my hands from my head, pulled me back so she could look me in the eyes. She searched my face. I noticed the tears in her eyes, one trickled down her cheek I wiped it away with my thumb I grabbed her face and kissed her head.

"I am not afraid anymore, I want it all, I want you, now and forever, what do you say Anne"

I held my breath; she nodded and threw herself into my arms. She pulled back and searched my face.

"Just tell me one thing, was it you who held me all those nights in the forest" She asked me

I could feel myself getting worked up at the thought of her alone and shivering in her foxhole. Nixon had told me about Dikes order and the first night I checked on her my blood froze to ice in my veins, she was shivering and crying out my name as she slept, so I held her as often as I could, when I couldn't I made sure Nixon took care of her.

"Yes it was me and you will never be alone again, I love you Anne, you are mine all mine"

 **Anne POV**

I could feel my cheek flush and I smiled. I didn't know Speirs really, but I knew what kind of man he as and the fact that he took care of me with expecting something I return told me all I needed to know.

Speirs motioned for me to lay down, I fell a sleep with his hand running thru my hair, The last words I heard was mine all mine.


End file.
